


The Little Future Together

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mention of graduating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Nagihiyo talking about the future





	The Little Future Together

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm trying to get back into writing? It's been ages and my writing is rusty but I will appreciate some love & support! Enjoy!

\- What are you looking at?  
Hiyori peaked over Nagisa's shoulder at what the boy was holding. Apparently, it was some sort of a magazine.  
\- Hmm, house renting...? What for?  
\- ...The high school is almost over, and I already put too much work on Ibara...  
To Nagisa's surprise, Hiyori pouted and put his chin on his shoulder.   
\- And? Did you find anything?  
\- ...Not yet. The houses in this magazine are too small, Bloody Mary would have no place for herself.  
\- Is that so... Wait. Bloody Mary?  
Hiyori blinked rapidly, then his face went brightly red. Unable to understand what's going on, Nagisa titled his head and gave Tomoe a curious look.  
\- ...Is something wrong?  
\- Y-You are surprisingly smooth for someone so clueless, and that's one of things I love about you~!  
Hiyori embraced him and despite not knowing why, Nagisa hugged him back.  
\- ...I love you too.  
The next time Hiyori looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.  
\- And here I thought you wanted to move without me!! That would be unforgivable, you know!! Nagisa I know wouldn't leave me without saying a word!! Don't scare me like that!! And you don't need to look for a house, I will have the company build a mansion for us and it will have a huuuge park for Bloody Mary, and a nice garden that will make Eichi green from jealousy! We will give the keys to Jun-kun and that snake will have to look as we have fun and drink tea while he can't come in!  
Hiyori continued his happy chatting, and his euphoric expression made Nagisa feel warm inside. The feeling of love was overflowing and he kissed Hiyori gently.  
\- ...I can't wait as well. I'm sure it will be a wonderful house.


End file.
